NaruTen the beggining
by Duplex8
Summary: Tenten Overheard Neji and Lee talking and is now sad and depressed and she goes to a bar and who else than our blonde hero to cheer her up. The plot thickens throughout the story, this isn't just some prissy romance story, inspired by pudgypudge's Bring The Hammer Down. Rated M for blood and some gore and a bit of lemons


**The song that started it all**

TenTen was in a bar for the first time in her life and the reason for this was because earlier today she 'overheared' Lee and Neji talking whilst their taijutsu only spar.

-Flashback sequence initiate-

"Neji my Youthful Rival, I have taken notice that you have been distant lately and you have also been avoiding Tenten which is very UnYouthful" said Lee as he threw a punch "It's nothing Lee, it's just that I've started seeing someone and I've also known about Tenten's infatuation of me for quite some time now, but I don't see her the way she see's me so therefore we only be and always be just friends." (AN: Damn she just got Friendzoned 0_0 ) said Neji as he parried a barrage of punches and kicks from Lee "although it is youthful that you have found love in someone, as I hpoe too with Sakura-chan, it is still UnYouthful to avoid Tenten and not explaining why you have been avoiding her" said Lee as he backpedalled away from Neji "Alright, I'm sorry but we have to stop Lee I have to go see Himori-chan"

-Flashback sequence terminate-

Hearing that Neji was already seeing someone made her sad but still hopeful that if they split she can still have a chance, but hearing that Neji will never look at her the way she looks at him broke her inside and NOW you find her in a bar about to drink her sorrows away and become the second coming of tsunade, her idol, but without her reputation of being a sannin, being the best medic nin and being the strongest Kunoichi in Leaf but just her determination to drink.

Then she heard someone call her name "Tenten?!" she looked up and saw a blonde male with black pants, a white muscle shirt wearing a brown leather jacket and a green gem on a necklace dangling from his neck, his face had six whisker marks, three on each cheek which made him look feral and fox like and his golden blonde hair fell down to his face in an untamed fashion, his hair fell to the back of his neck and some parts of his hair was covering some of his eyes so basically his hair fell in a very sexy way but then she noticed his eyes, they were the most beautiful and enticing eyes she has ever seen it was the same as looking at the sea, deep blue. She kept staring and didn't notice the person kept saying her name "Tenten helloooo anyone in there?" said the male as Tenten snapped out of her trance.

"Umm who are you?" she asked "It's me! Naruto!" the now I dentified Naruto exclaimed

"Huuuhh! Naruto! is that you, I couldn't recognise you cause you're not wearing your jumpsuit. Anyway what are you doing here?" she asked

"I always come here every thursday evening, hmm what's wrong you seem depressed" he inquired

"It's nothing Naruto-" she wasn't able to finish because he interrupted her "Nonsense! I'll help you with your depression!" he said and turned to the DJ on the station "Yo! Daisuke pass me the mike and play 'As I Am' dude!"

"Sure man!" Daisuke threw the mike to Naruto "Hey evryone y'all listen right here the main man of the night is here yet again to bring us his funky tunes! the one the only UZUMAKI NARUTOO!" Naruto came up to the stage and started talking "This one's for the depressed little lady by the back" he said with his foxy smile.

-Song Sequence Initiate- (Play Logic-As I am)

DJ:

_ I know what it's like_  
_To be all, all depressed_  
_And not wanna go out and_  
_And live life and_  
_That's not healthy man_  
_You can't be living like that what's wrong with you?_

Naruto:

**Hi**  
**Yeah hey you, yeah you**  
**Yea yea uh huh**  
**I know you been feeling down**  
**There's something's pissin you off**  
**And something's wrong- you know what**  
**We're gonna, I'm gonna cheer you up**  
**I'm gonna help you out**  
**Just go ahead and just**  
**And just listen alright?**  
**Here we go**

At the first verse Naruto was pointing at Tenten who was still dumbfounded at the situation as Naruto came over to her table.

**Hi there hey friend how are you**  
**Cheer on up you superstar you**

Naruto came up close to her and touched the tip of her nose noticing the blush starting to form on Tenten's face then pulled away and faced the crowd once again and continued to sing

**Don't let them try you**  
**Fuck that shit**  
**Don't let them deny you**  
**Cause you're gonna make it some day**  
**And you're gonna make it some way**  
**No more waitin for the bus**  
**And no more riding on the subway**  
**Live life how you want to**  
**So get on up now go get out there**  
**Face your fears**  
**No need to be scared**  
**You better rebel**  
**And if they hate you give 'em hell**  
**No more hiding in your sheeeeell**

**Cause we are not defined**  
**By how hard we fall**  
**So dust yourself off and stand tall**  
**Cause you can make it**  
**Of this I'm sure**  
**Just spread your wings**  
**And you will soar**

Now Tenten was looking at Naruto with Admiration and was that a hint love in her eyes? no impossible. No one has ever done this for her to stand up for her and sing for her well Lee stood up for her just because his youthfulness couldn't allow it, but she always thought that Neji would do this for her but that was very unlikely so she was starting to think of giving up on Neji _"There's plenty of good fish in the sea" _she thought as she looked on to Naruto's performance.

**I know**  
**I know, know**  
**That I'm gonna blow**  
**You away**  
**And when I wake up**  
**I'm gonna shake up**  
**The fuckin' world**  
**And you're gonna love me**  
**You're gonna take me**  
**As I am (as I am)**  
**And not a single one of you**  
**Can tell me no**  
**Ohhhh yea**

**I'm a go where nobody before me has gone**  
**And I know that the journey is gonna be long**  
**Livin' life like a made man like a don**  
**I was in the dark but now with the lights on**  
**It's real hard on the rise to fame**  
**Cause everybody's mad and you're the one to blame**  
**And just last year you didn't know my name - Logic**  
**Now they all demand it**  
**Used to hate me and I can't stand it**  
**Cause now you love me you so damn manic**  
**Said I'll never make it said I'll fail**  
**My shit was simple**  
**Motherfucker I sell**  
**I know I'm gonna prevail**  
**Eyes on the prize right on my trail**  
**Middle finger to the haters that are on my tail**  
**Cause I got heart boy I got spunk**  
**Feelin' just like Jordan before the dunk**  
**And if you fuck around I'm a put you in the trunk**  
**(Ha) I'm just playin around**  
**Wait for the sound (wait for the sound)**  
**Wait for the sound (wait for the sound)**  
**Oooowwwwww**

Tenten had her hand to her mouth to cover up the gaping crater on her face _"I never knew Naruto would ever swear, let alone be able to sing this good" _she could feel her blush intensify as he put his caring gaze at her, wait 'caring?'

**I know**  
**I know know**  
**That I'm gonna blow**  
**You away**  
**And when I wake up**  
**I'm gonna shake up**  
**The fuckin' world**  
**And you're gonna love me**  
**You're gonna take me**  
**As I am (as I am)**  
**And not a single one of you**  
**Can tell me no**  
**Ohhhhh yeaaa**

**I swear to God that I love the life I live**  
**And I'm grateful for every breathe it gives**  
**I remember thinkin' something's got to give**  
**New day but it all just feels the same**  
**No clouds but I can feel the rain**  
**Pointin' fingers lookin' for someone to blame (lookin' for someone to blame)**  
**'Til I came across my own name**  
**I wasn't in control of my destiny**  
**Feelin' empty thinkin where's the rest of me**  
**I gotta make it but I need the recipe**  
**Only then will I find the best of me**  
**I didn't wanna listen, didn't give a fuck**  
**I was so selfish, I was so stuck**  
**Cleanin up food, for a little buck**  
**Then I quit that, livin' on luck**  
**I was so lost, at what cost**  
**Why be the worker, when you could be the boss**  
**Still doin' wrong, trynna live right**  
**Get my mind righteous, man I wanna fight**  
**Shit gettin tight, man that ain't right**  
**And my girl left, so I just might**  
**So I just might**  
**Go home to where the, wild things roam, and uh**  
**Happiness last, and uh**  
**Haters kiss my aaaaaaaaaaaass**  
**Go home to where the, wild things roam, and uh**  
**Happiness last, and uh**  
**Haters kiss my aaaaaaaaaaaass**

-Song Sequence Terminated- (out)

Tenten was a giggling fit, only Naruto would sing a song with those last lyrics being true. The crowd was shouting, some whistling and as Naruto came down some of the guys commended him for a great song, some of the women asked him for a hug and one kissed him on the cheek. Blushing he made his way through to Tentens table and sat down the seat across from her and was assaulted with questions "Where did you learn that and why?" she asked

"Well for your information I made that song and I don't like seeing one of my precious people sad and depressed and it looks like it did the job" he said with a smile

"That was really great and I didn't know you could sing, does any of our friends know yet?"

"No, just you, I never really had a reason to tell them well anyway I'm going home I have training to do tomorrow and I don't want to be wleepy while trainning" he said as he stood up "oh and Tenten, as I said cheer up and don't frown, you don't look as cute as you do" he said with a smile

Tenten felt her face blush again "Umm Naruto can we do this again sometime, like you know just the two of us?" she asked "What do you mean? is it like a date or do we just hang out?" he asked "N-Naruto will you go out with me tomorrow night?" she asked really quickly _"where the hell did that come from?" she asked herself _

"Hmmmm, I don't actually have anywhere to go so Sure! I'll pick you up at seven! Oh do you want me to walk you home?" he asked

"No I'm fine thanks" she replied meekly

"Well I have to go, bye Tenten see you tommorow" he said as he stood up and walked away

Some of the people in the bar overheard their conversation 'more like the gossipers who listened to Naruto's performance' and started to spread the information like a wild fire in a forest.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter guys hope you like it please leave a review and tell me how it is and don't flame me too much guys! till next time! Ja ne!

**Duplex**


End file.
